Gone
by ladyluna10
Summary: Regulus ha muerto y Dorcas no puede creerse que se haya marchado para siempre. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling y la canción en la que está basada de Katy Perry. Este fic participa en el Cuarto Reto Sexy Serpents del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling y la canción en la que está basado de Katy Perry

 ** _Este fic participa en el Cuarto Reto Sexy Serpents del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"_**.

* * *

Dorcas no podía creerse que aquello fuera verdad. Acababan de decirlo en la reunión de la Orden, las fuentes eran fiables, la propia familia lo había confirmado, pero ella no era capaz de aceptarlo. Creyó que no daba señales de vida porque por fin se había dado cuenta de que lo suyo era imposible, que no podían amarse siendo de bandos contrarios y, aunque temió que algo le hubiera pasado, prefirió no creer aquello. Pero ahora ya no podía seguir negando lo evidente: Regulus estaba muerto.

Se excusó y salió rápidamente de aquella habitación sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros –especialmente a Sirius–, temerosa de que descubrieran su secreto. Un secreto que debía guardar ahora más que nunca. Se desapareció y llegó a su apartamento. Solo entonces se permitió llorar. Notó sus piernas temblar levemente y cayó de rodillas al suelo. No podía creerse que Regulus no fuera a volver jamás. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

* * *

–¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Dorcas preguntó aquello la última noche que pasaron juntos en el castillo. Estaban sentados en la Torre de Astronomía, el uno sentado junto al otro. Lo suyo había sido una montaña rusa de emociones desde su quinto curso. Ambos se gustaban, pero sabían que no podían estar juntos. Regulus tenía la marca y ella era hija de dos nacidos de muggles. Él odiaba a los impuros y ella era incapaz de juzgar a la gente y de odiar. Él era un Black y ella era, simplemente, ella. Parecían dos personas que jamás podrían llegar a entenderse y, sin embargo, lo habían hecho. Regulus no era lo que todos creían, no era el nuevo heredero de los Black, el hijo perfecto, el mortífago abnegado. Regulus era un rayo de luz entre toda la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, pero solo Dorcas parecía darse cuenta de ello. Y él únicamente permitió que Dorcas lo supiera. Ella siempre tuvo fe en él y el chico se prometió a sí mismo que no dejaría que ella se arrepintiera de ello. Por eso, a mediados de su séptimo año se atrevió a dar el paso definitivo y se sintió el chico más feliz del mundo cuando ella le dijo que también estaba harta de juegos y que quería pasar aquellos últimos meses en paz junto a él. Pero ahora todo parecía desvanecerse a su alrededor. Las cosas fuera eran una locura y ambos sabían que no podrían seguir juntos, pero tampoco querían estar separados. Sabían que sería muy duro.

–No lo sé –murmuró Regulus, con la vista fija en ella.

–Quiero unirme a la Orden.

–Lo imaginaba –el chico asintió y apartó la mirada. Le había hablado a Dorcas de la Orden hacía algunos meses. En Navidad había oído a su madre y su prima decir que Sirius se había unido a esta y no había podido evitar preocuparse y contárselo a la chica, que en seguida se había interesado por aquella organización. No debería haberla mencionado nunca, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

–No seas así. Tú eres un mortífago y yo no voy diciéndote lo que debes o no hacer.

–En realidad sí que lo haces –él frunció el ceño y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

–No, solo te digo que no deberías hacer las cosas solo porque tu familia te lo dice, pero nunca me escuchas.

–Es solo que no quiero que te arriesgues, Dorcas. Ellos no se andan con tonterías y no dudarán ni un segundo en matarte si te interpones en su camino –dijo, cambiando un poco de tema.

–Ya lo sé, pero no puedo dejar que se hagan con el control de todo. Tú tampoco quieres que triunfen, a ti te horroriza lo que hacen.

–No hablemos de eso de nuevo, por favor. No esta noche.

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Le había repetido una y otra vez que dejara aquello, que ella le ayudaría a esconderse, que encontrarían la forma de que no lo mataran, pero él siempre contestaba que no quería hablar de ello. Sus padres siempre habían ejercido mucha presión sobre él y, ahora que su padre había muerto y él era lo único que le quedaba a Walburga, no quería fallarle bajo ningún concepto. Además, por mucho que ella prefiriera negarlo, sabía que había ciertas ideas con las que comulgaba y que ella era la excepción de una regla que tenía prácticamente grabada a fuego.

–Supongo que lo mejor será olvidarnos hasta mañana y disfrutar de este momento.

Dorcas se acercó a él y lo besó. Sabía que todo iba a irse a la mierda al día siguiente.

* * *

Dorcas tuvo que levantarse finalmente del suelo aunque no fue capaz de decir cuánto tiempo pasó ahí tirada, sin dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, con miles de preguntas torturándola. ¿Por qué no había tenido más cuidado? ¿Qué habría pasado realmente? ¿Habría pensado en ella antes de morir? ¿Habría pasado miedo? Y, quizás lo más importante, ¿se habría arrepentido de sus actos?

Siempre creyó que Regulus tenía más luz que oscuridad dentro de él, pero que no había sabido potenciarla de forma correcta. Había visto esa luz mientras lo abrazaba después de sus misiones y lo sentía temblar mientras murmuraba que había hecho cosas imperdonables, pero también había visto esa oscuridad cuando fulminaba con la mirada a los nacidos de muggles y hacía comentarios sobre ellos. Quizás no era tan brusco como los demás, pero también lo hacía de vez en cuando. Por eso no sabía cómo habrían sido sus últimos momentos. Podían haber sido oscuros, podía haber muerto simplemente cumpliendo órdenes; pero también podía haber habido luz. Y algo dentro de ella le decía que quizás Regulus se había arrepentido de todo. Las últimas veces que lo había visto parecía cada vez más afectado y desencantado. A lo mejor se había hartado de todo y, al final, se había redimido.

Entró a su dormitorio y se metió en la cama, sin desvestirse siquiera. Necesitaba dormir y descansar, sentía la cabeza a punto de estallarle, los ojos hinchados y una enorme punzada en el corazón. Regulus era y siempre sería el amor de su vida y ojalá hubiera podido pasar más tiempo con él. Ojalá hubieran podido ser libres realmente y haber podido amarse sin ninguna guerra amenazándolos, sin bandos, ni estatus de sangre. Ojalá… Había demasiados ojalás, pero ninguno de ellos se cumpliría ya porque Regulus Black se había marchado para siempre.


End file.
